


1000 Words

by i_can_dig_elvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, CEO Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rich Dean, Sickness, Some Fluff, Top Castiel, Twink Castiel, handjobs, marriages and stuff, physical hurt/comfort as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_dig_elvis/pseuds/i_can_dig_elvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the CEO of Hunters Inc. His boyfriend Castiel has been by his side for three years and counting. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Dean Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of an anon ask I saw on Tumblr, and I just knew I had to write it out. Then, once I got started, I kinda accidentally gave Dean a backstory and the story had a setting so I'm saying fuck it, I'm gonna make a whole fic. Deal with it. As of now it's unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes. I will have a beta for this chapter and all future chapters. Comment if you'd like, I'd love to hear what you think! Kudos make me smile like a moron. I promise, if you hang with this story, you're gonna love it! (I'll try to do weekly updates, if that changes I'll let you know!)

Dean sighed as he shut and locked the door of his apartment. Well, it was more of a penthouse, really. Being just 26 years old and the CEO of a major business, Hunters Inc., he's the youngest leader the company's ever had. The pay unquestionably helps him pay the rent (and then some.). He was just returning from a 7 day business trip and was definitely ready to unwind. Dealing with stuck-up assholes for a whole week was unnerving, to say in the least.  
As soon as he turned around, he saw his boyfriend Castiel peaking around the corner, and when he saw who it was, walked out and towards dean.  
Dean didn't miss the sway Castiel put into his hips. He was excited to see his baby again after the stressful week he'd had. Cas was, in simple terms, a twink. At 5'10", 130 pounds, there wasn't much to him, he was frequently mistaken as a teenager and the shock was written all over people's face when he informed them that he was, in fact, 24. Dean loved every inch of Castiel's body, especially that ass (if you ask Dean, it should be illegal.) and when he wears a skin tight t-shirt and skinny jeans that show every muscle, Dean had a hard time with self control. The worst part was that Castiel knew exactly what he was doing, driving Dean crazy on purpose.  
When Castiel got to Dean, who was still by the door, he slid his hands up Dean's well-defined chest and stood on his tip-toes to reach up and whisper in his ear, "Welcome back." Cas dipped his head down to where he could meet Dean's neck and licked a stripe up his jugular. Dean took hold of Cas's jaw with one hand and turned his head to look down into cobalt eyes. "It's nice to be back." He slipped his eyes closed and leaned forward, his lips meeting Castiel's in perfect harmony. What started as an effortless and sweet kiss turned heated and demanding. Cas let Dean take control, per usual. There were times when Castiel would take the lead, but he knew Dean needed this today.  
Breaking away from the kiss, Cas suggested, "Come on, I changed our sheets today, how about we go dirty 'em up?"  
"Oh, hell yes." Dean was absolutely not going to turn this down.  
Dean set down his briefcase by the door. Cas had already walked down the hall and turned left to where their bedroom was. Before Dean followed, though, he grabbed his digital camera from on top of the refrigerator, tucking it into the pocket of his navy blue sports coat. He had an excellent idea.  
When Dean finally got to the bedroom, he saw Cas bent over the nightstand, looking in the drawer for something. All Dean really cared about was the view he was getting of his twink's ass. He walked over to where Cas was, completely unaware of Dean even being in the room.  
Dean put his hands on Castiel's waist, making Cas jump slightly before standing and relaxing back into Dean's chest. He leaned his head down to where Cas had his pale neck stretched out for him and bit a small mark into his lover's neck. Cas sighed as Dean kissed the mark and slowly slid his hands down to cup Cas's ass. Dean kissed up his neck right up to under his ear, where he licked Cas's ear from the bottom up and bit the malleable cartilage at the top.  
Castiel couldn't take it any more and spun around, snaking his arms around Dean's neck. Dean leaned forward and dipped Cas back, kissing him passionately. He quickly took the opportunity to slip the camera onto the bedside table. After that was taken care of, Dean lifted Cas like he was nothing, and Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and felt the growing hardness there rub against his own. Cas bucked against Dean's erection, desperate for friction.  
"I know, I know, baby, it's comin'," Dean muttered. He walked them over to the custom made bed, bigger than even a king size, and laid Cas down on the plush red comforter. "Come on, babe, to the middle."  
Cas nodded and did as he was told. Dean kicked off his dress shoes at the edge of the bed and climbed on. He crawled over to Cas and straddled his lap, grinding down on the solid heat beneath him. Castiel threw his head back and let out a high pitched whine at the force. Encouraged, Dean reached down and tugged at the hem of Cas's tshirt. When Cas complied and raised his arms, Dean moved down to kiss him, then pulled his boyfriend's shirt up and over his head.  
Raking his hands down Castiel's thin torso, Dean let his thumbs graze Cas's nipples. He knew they were one of the most sensitive places on Cas's body, and he got his reassurance a second later when he let his tongue dance across one. Castiel gasped and arched into the wet heat, Dean finally taking the peaked bud in his mouth. Kissing his way down Cas's body, he reached the hem of his jeans and looked up. "Cas, baby, look at me," Dean quietly demanded. Cas looked down and met dilated green eyes with his own hooded blues. "There we go." Dean maintained the eye contact while he undid Castiel's jeans and peeled them off. He couldn't quite get them all the way off, though, and looked down to find the hold up. "Do you have to wear such tight jeans?" he asked, frustrated that he was having trouble pulling them off at the ankles.  
"Oh shut up, you know you love them," Cas smirked down at his struggling sweetheart.  
"You know I'm a sucker for anything that shows you off." Dean smiled back at Cas when he finally discarded the jeans somewhere on the floor. Moving back up to the top of Cas's briefs, Dean tucked his fingers in the waistband on either side of Cas's hips and pulled them down and off. Castiel's cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. Dean brought himself to his knees and pulled the aforementioned sports coat off and it joined Cas's clothes on the floor. He was so hard it was starting to hurt, so he undid the offending gray slacks he was wearing and threw them out of his way (Dean's pretty sure they ended up on the dresser.)  
Dean sat on his knees in front of Castiel, who had been watching dean undress through fluttering eyelids and dilated pupils and was now stroking himself. 'Perfect...' Dean thought.  
"Stay just like that, baby." He got up and reached out to the nightstand, grabbing the camera.  
"What the hell are you doing, Dean?" Cas asked, small smile playing on his lips.  
"You'll see. Start moving your hand again." Dean held up the camera to his face and waited until Cas looked like he had before, eyes falling shut and mouth slightly parted. *Cachink!* Dean laid the camera down next to him."Perfect. God, babe. So fuckin' perfect." Dean sunk down between Castiel's legs and batted away his hand. He took hold of the base, making Cas squirm and buck. He began lapping at the precum that had leaked down onto Castiel's shaft, and took Castiel's head into his mouth. Dean sucked, hard, and began to bob his head up and down on Cas's cock. "D-Dean! I-I need... mmm... ahh!"  
Dean removed himself from Castiel and asked, "What, Cas, what do you need?"  
"Take me, take all of me now. I need you inside me." Cas was wrecked, Dean could hear it in his voice.  
"Of course, anything you want." Dean retrieved the lube from the nightstand, popped open the lid, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Castiel had his eyes shut and his legs spread wide, and Dean just had to get another picture. *Cachink!* Cas snapped his eyes open and chuckled a little, but he didn't seem to mind.  
When Dean finally started to spread Cas open, he began with two fingers instead of one. Cas threw his head back and gasped, taking a moment to get used to the feeling. After a few minutes, Dean slowly started moving his lubricated fingers, causing Cas to start mumbling nonsense words that he no doubt wouldn't remember afterwards. Dean crooked his fingers in search of Cas's prostate. Cas was loosening up, for sure, but when Dean hit that spot that made Cas see stars, he clenched so hard Dean thought that the pressure alone would make him come on the spot. After a third finger was added and Dean kept hitting the magic spot, Cas was begging for it.  
"Dean, Dean please- oh! Oh god, Dean please, fuck me, please, I love you so much, please, fuck me, please, god, please- just-" Castiel had his eyes screwed shut and he was flushed all over, cock bouncing on his thin stomach.  
*Cachink!*  
"Damn it all, Dean would you PLEASE put the goddamn camera down and fuck me?"  
Laying down the camera, Dean couldn't even take how hot Castiel was when he was cussing and begging like that. "Fuck, Cas, when you talk like that I really don't have another option, do I?" Dean spread Cas's legs even farther, covered his throbbing cock with lube and lined up against Cas's loose hole.  
Dean wanted to be closer to Cas than he was. He pressed himself flush against Castiel's chest, cupped Cas's face in his hands, and said "Cas, hey, babe, please, look at me?" Cas opened his eyes, he was so close to Dean's face, and the whole thing seemed a little sweeter than it had just seconds before.  
"I missed you, like, a fucking lot." Cas said against Dean's lips.  
"I missed you too, baby. I love you." Dean punctuated the sentiment with a kiss, and then finally pushed inside.  
Both of them needed a moment to get used to the overwhelming feeling. After a few seconds, Dean looks at Cas and says, "Hey, you ok?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm good, just fucking move," Cas smiled as he spoke, loving the feeling of being completely Dean's.  
Dean was happy to comply, but only after grabbing the camera first. He sat up some,pulled almost all the way out, and then slowly slid back in, giving Castiel time to adjust. *Cachink!* Dean got a fantastic full body shot of Cas, who either didn't notice or didn't care.  
"Dean, please-please, go faster, I'm good-I'm ok, just please fuck me-"  
"Fuck, yeah, I got you." Dean put the camera back down and lost himself in the wet heat of Castiel. "Shit, so fucking tight for me, huh? Always so goddamn tight- shit, Cas-" By this point Dean had picked up the pace and Cas had pulled his knees up to his shoulders.  
"Dean- oh my God-Dean! You can-ahhh, shit- can go harder, please go faster!" Cas needed more, so Dean supplied.  
"Anything, anything for y-you, baby." Dean started slamming into Cas, the oak headboard knocking hard against the wall. It took all his will power, but he grabbed the camera one last time.  
"Fuck, Dean, baby, I think-I- I'm gonna- Dean!" Cas screamed Dean's name and at the exact moment that Cas came, *Cachink!* Dean was a little worried that the picture would be blurry, seeing as he was still ramming into him at top speed, but mostly he was focused on the sight in front of him. Castiel had small streams of cum lining his torso, which was rapidly rising and falling. The sight was enough to pull Dean over that cliff as well. His hips stuttered and his vision went white at the edges, and all Dean could focus on was Cas's shy little smile.  
Collapsing on, but not crushing, Castiel, he recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm he just experienced. "That was..." Cas seemed at a loss for words as they lay next to each other, chests heaving.  
"That was the best 'welcome home' present in history." Dean smiled over at Cas as he spoke, glad to see his baby returning the gesture.  
"I won't be able to walk for days, you know." Cas said with a very weak attempt at slapping Dean's arm.  
"Well I guess I'll just have to carry you then, hm?" Dean rolled over for a kiss, Cas happily obliged.  
"I suppose so."  
They fell asleep that night to the sound of softly whispered, "I love you"s.  
~~~  
It was a week after Dean returns that he finally got the pictures developed. He was sitting in their spacious living room in a big, plush black recliner. Looking out of the south wall, which is made of windows, he can see that snow is falling, yet again, and the New York City skyline is lost in the huge flakes coming down (January's a bitch, even if his birthday happens to fall later in this godforsaken month.) There's a Saint's game on on the 110" Samsung flat screen that Cas had insisted he buy for them ("It'll look proportionate, babe, please?")  
Dean wasn't paying attention to the game at all.  
All he could focus on was looking through the hottest pictures ever taken. Like, ever.  
"Cas? Babe?" Dean called through the penthouse.  
"Yeah?" Cas called back, sounding like he was in the bedroom.  
"Come here for a sec, I wanna show you somethin'!"  
Dean heard footsteps and then Cas was standing in the doorway, just wearing a pair of loose-hanging sweatpants slung low on his hips. He looked as though he had just gotten out of the shower, with his bare torso and hair an almost-black damp mess. "I like what I see." Dean smirked approvingly as he looked Cas over. He blushed and looked down, but Dean could see the smile that fit so perfectly on his face.  
"What did you want me to see?" Cas looked back up, curiosity etched throughout his face.  
"Come here, come sit on my lap, baby." Dean's entire attitude went through a slight change, his voice grew huskier and eyes got darker.  
Cas slowly walked over, not sure what to expect, but follows his orders anyway. He was just beginning to sit on Dean's lap, but Dean stopped him. "No, straddle me." In the time it took Cas to get a little more enthusiastic and start to do as he'd been told, Dean grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.  
Cas sat with his legs spread over Dean's crotch, a knee next to either one of Dean's hips. "Yeah, just like that, babe," Dean smiled up at him and took Cas's face in his hands, kissing him softly. "Here, look at the pictures I took." He said with a smirk. Dean knew what this was gonna do to Cas, no doubt about it.  
Dean showed him the first one and Cas's face turned beet red, the blush creeping down onto his chest. It's the picture of Castiel touching himself, his chest and face flushed, as well as his cock. his feet are planted on the mattress, toes curled, and his eyes are slammed shut while his mouth hangs open.  
"Remember this, Cas? God, you made me so hard. That right there is one of the most beautiful sights in this world." Dean gushed. "In fact, just looking at it with you on my lap is making me hard right now." He wasn't lying, Cas could start to feel Dean's erection through his sweatpants and Dean's jeans. "Fuck, you get me goin', baby," Dean growled into Cas's ear.  
"Shit, Dean..." Cas could feel his own dick hardening in his sweats, it would be obvious in seconds. He was getting turned on from Dean's words alone, Castiel swears this man has some serious power over him. Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean, all teeth and tongue and passion.  
When Dean reluctantly pulled away, Cas chased his lips. "It's alright babe, we'll get there." Dean ensured. Dean pulled out the next picture from behind the first one. This time, Cas was waiting for Dean to open him up and spread him wide. He had his eyes shut, again, and his legs were spread to where they were almost flat against the mattress, and his cock is resting on his stomach. Cas remembered what that felt like, the anticipation. It's one of the best feelings in the world. Right next to being fucked into oblivion, which he also remembered from that night.  
"This is right before I fucked you into the mattress, you know? Right before that tight ass of yours made me lose control." Dean stopped talking and started palming at Castiel's painfully obvious erection.  
"Dean... God Dean please.." Castiel began to beg again.  
"Yes, Cas?" Dean asked with a voice that was clearly feigning innocence.  
"...Just... don't stop..."  
Dean chuckled darkly. "Wasn't plannin' on it."  
He moved he picture out of the way, exposing a new one. "Oh, dear God, Dean Winchester, you will be the death of me- ohhh god-" Dean pulled Cas's rock hard cock out of his sweatpants.  
"Nice choice in apparel, Cas. Loose pants and no underwear? You're makin' my job a piece of cake." Dean's own erection was throbbing under Cas, he could feel Dean bucking up against Cas's ass, but he couldn't focus on anything other than the way Dean spat into his hand as a makeshift lubricant.  
The current photo was one slightly similar to the previous one, his legs spread wide, his cock against his stomach, skin flushed, but his expression was much more intense, more needy, if you will. Oh, and Dean was three fingers deep in Castiels's ass. Cas felt Dean grind his hard dick up into the curve of his ass, and God help him, it turned him on even more.  
"Fuck, babe, I'm so hard it hurts, just thinking about what that pressure felt like on my fingers. Would you believe me if I told you I'd almost came right then?" Dean was stroking Cas so slowly and teasingly that Cas couldn't take it, he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck, whimpering and pleading. Dean stilled his hand.  
"Cas, here's the rules, you stop looking, I stop touching. Understand?" Dean said, tone strong and commanding.  
"You are one cruel son of a bitch, you know that Dean?" Cas would be amazed if he could keep his eyes open and not turn into a blubbering mess in Dean's arms. Regardless, Cas moved to where he was almost cheek to cheek with Dean, looking at the photo in Dean's left hand.  
"Yeah, but you love it." Dean knew Castiel was putty in his hands. As soon as he was sure Cas's eyes were open and somewhat attentive, Dean picked up on jerking Castiel off. Dean slowly pulled his hand up and down Cas's cock, stopping at the head to run his thumb over the slit and rub the precum around that was beginning to gather there, and when he saw the reaction he was getting he continued this pattern for a while.  
"F-fuck, Dean, you gotta slow down, I- I'm close... Dean!" Cas's sentences were filled with breathy gasps and moans, so Dean knew he was right. The way he was talking, how absolutely wrecked he was, made Dean grind his hips up again, harder this time.  
When his senses partially came back to him, Dean realized he didn't want Cas to come yet. "Shit, can't have that, now can we?" Dean let up some, let his grip fall looser and he went slower. He knew if he kept playing with the head, Cas would come anyway, so he ceased that as well. "Alright, baby you ready for the next one?"  
The next picture he showed Cas was different from the rest. Dean was completely buried inside him, and Cas's face showed it. His chest was puffed out, caused by heavy breathing, and he could see the very base of Dean's dick. Cas remembered what came after this picture.  
"This is the picture I took right when I was starting to fuck your tight little ass open, you remeber that?" Dean stopped moving his hand, and Cas realized he'd shut his eyes. "Look at the picture, Castiel. Listen to what I'm saying and answer my question." Dean was using his demanding voice, stern and no room for argument. It was incredibly fucking hot.  
"Y-yes, Dean, I remember that, it was so good, felt so good, ah, shit, Dean, you fucked me so hard, so fucking hard-" Cas answered as best as he could.  
"Good, Cas, you're doing so good." Dean was starting to grind his dick into Cas again. Although he wanted more from Castiel, he knew he couldn't push him much further or he'd come, and wouldn't that just ruin all the fun?  
"Dean... Dean, please! faster, please, don't stop, ahh- p-please Dean...I need-" Cas pleaded.  
"Yeah, of course. Anything you want, remember? We've just got one picture left, my favorite picture left..." Dean was really proud this one came out the way it did, considering how fast he was moving when he took it.  
The last picture was by far the best, Castiel had his eyes clenched as tight as they'd go, his lips apart and his teeth clenched. His hands were fisted in the sheets, knuckles white and come spurting up onto his chest.  
Castiel felt Dean's hand move faster and his pleasure grow stronger. "Seeing you like that made me come harder than I had in years.. That's what you do to me baby, need you so bad, so, so bad..."  
"Then take me," he whispered in Dean's ear.  
Upon hearing this, Dean unbuttoned his jeans and reached inside, letting free his painfully hard cock. The cool air hit his erection like a whip, finally free and the feeling made Dean gasp and close his eyes. He started stroking himself along with Castiel, and Dean knew they were both already close to release.  
Dean started jerking Castiel faster, adding more pressure every second, doing the same to himself. He began thumbing at Cas's slit, making him moan so loud people in the lobby could probably hear him. Dean put down the pictures and used his left hand to go up behind Cas's balls and massage his perineum.  
"Dean! Fuck- I- I'm-" Castiel stuttered.  
Dean knew he was feeling too much, knew he was overwhelmed, so he attempted to soothe him, "Shhh, baby, it's ok, let go, just let it all go."  
That, apparently, was all the encouragement he needed. A second later, Castiel had his mouth open in a silent scream and his eyes screwed shut, and he came all over Dean's hand and t-shirt, slumping forward onto Dean in the process. Dean came a second later, because somehow, seeing his baby come undone was all it took every single time.  
It took Dean a few seconds to realize that Cas had passed out. He knew Castiel would be disoriented when he awoke, so as soon as he had recovered enough and tucked them back in their pants, he picked up his shaking, unconscious lover and took him to the sofa.  
With Cas's head in his lap, Dean pulled off the dirty shirt he had on and wiped his hands off. Once they were clean, he brushed out Cas's still-damp hair with his fingers. About ten minutes later, Cas woke up.  
"Dean?" his voice was rough and wrecked as he looked up into Dean's bright gold-green eyes.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Dean smiled down and Cas returned the sentiment.  
"Oh please, clearly you look like Sleeping Beauty. I'd be more... Snow White." Cas said through a chuckle.  
"Yeah, maybe, if the poisoned apple is symbolism for a really, really killer orgasm." Dean laughed out loud at his own joke, head thrown back and leans his whole body into it. If you ask Cas, he'd tell you it's the best laugh in the entire world. He'd tell you that God Himself couldn't create a better laugh in a million years. And even though the joke wasn't that funny, he'd do anything to hear that laugh. Even pretend to laugh at his boyfriend's dumb jokes.  
When Dean finally calmed down, he looked at Cas, who was sitting up and was just smiling at him, the purest, most innocent smile Dean had ever seen. "....What?" he asked Cas.  
"I just... I love you. So much. More than anything." Castiel knew he was getting into emotions and Dean doesn't usually do "chick flick moments" but tonight, Cas thinks Dean'll make an exception.  
"I love you too, baby. I'm always going to take care of you, always, and don't you go forgetin' that, ok?" There was so much sincerity in his voice and conviction in his eyes that Cas had no choice but to believe him.  
"Ok... I won't forget."  
"Whaddya say we go to bed and when we get up, go to Bigerson's?" Dean loves four things in this world: Castiel Novak, Sammy, Baby (the beautiful '67 Chevy Impala he's got parked out front) and a Bigerson's Bacon Double Cheeseburger with a side of pecan pie.  
"Sounds good, but I think you're gonna have a heart attack if you keep getting that damn burger every time." Cas stood up and took Dean's hand, dragging him down the hall and towards sleep.  
"Blasphemy! Don't you dare talk down on that goddess of a sandwich!"  
The rest of their night was spent discussing how you determine the gender of a burger, what kind of powers a burger-goddess would have, and then restful sleep curled against each other, kept warm from the chill in the air by the comforter that surrounded them and the love built between them.


	2. The One With Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fair enough. You better be glad I love you." Dean said, staring at the back of Castiel's head with a soft smile.  
> Cas seemed to feel his eyes on him because he turned his head and body to where he could meet Dean's gaze. With a fully straight face and gentle eyes, he replied, "I am. Every damn day, I think about how lucky I am."  
> "Then that makes two of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My betas are a little busy at the moment, but I didn't want to make you wait anymore, so here's chapter two! Please forgive any grammatical errors, let me know of any you pick up if you feel so inclined. Let's do this thing.

After his business trip, Dean got a day off. A single day. He knew his company needed him there, and especially that dick, Zachariah.   
Zachariah was the head of HR, but he somehow wormed his way up to being the marketing leader as well. Basically, he depends on Dean for leadership and direction and when Dean isn't there, Zachariah begins to assume that leadership position. The position Dean had metaphorically killed for.   
Yeah, Zachariah's a dick.  
So when Dean got in the Impala Monday morning at 7 AM sharp, he was about to send his first email of the day when he received a phone call.   
"Winchester." Dean answered gruffly, already knowing who was on the other end.   
"Dean! It's... nice... to hear from you again." Zachariah had some trouble getting out a positive word and it sounded strange in his nasally voice.  
"What is it, Zach?" Dean had no time for pleasantries with this asshat.  
"Well, I suppose I was only wondering if you're going to be back in today, there's a lot of paperwork to be done and if you weren't expecting to be back I'd have no problem helping out wi-"   
"I'll be there in 15." He was itching for Dean's job and everyone in the building knew it.   
"Right, right. Ok, see you then."  
"Yeah." Dean ended the call and sat with the heater blowing on him for a few more minutes before he finally got going. This was going to be one long ass day.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the penthouse, Castiel was making the bed when he heard the buzz that announced someone wanted entrance. He walked out into the living room and to the door, pushing the button and asking the doorman, "Who is it?"   
There was a moment of silence, and then, "He won't tell me his name, but he says he has the kielbasa you ordered?"  
He laughed at that, answering, "Yeah, yeah, let him up."  
Two minutes later, Gabriel came strolling in without even knocking, but then, it's about what Castiel was expecting. "Cas! Nice to see you haven't put on any weight... at all. You know I'm not sure you're healthy, little bro." Gabe said as he pulled Castiel into a hug.   
"We've talked about this before, I'm not starving myself or anything and I stay this weight because for some reason, me being a twink is incredibly hot to Dean."   
"First of all, I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't need to know about Dean's weird fetishes. And second, I know, just a little weird seeing my little brother lookin' like a 17 year old, that's all." Gabe mutters, stealing a glance around the large kitchen and living room.  
"Well whatever. Sit down, turn on a game or something. You want anything to drink?" Cas is so used to catering to people when they come over, it's become second nature. It's not like Dean makes him or anything, it just seems to happen.  
"A beer would be great." Gabriel chooses the sofa and plunks down on the left-most side. Castiel retrieves two beers and sits next to his older brother.   
"So, any reason you flew out here or just stopping in?" Cas asks as they both crack open their bottles. Gabe is an attorney in Pontiac, Illinois. It's actually where all the Novaks are from, but everyone except Gabriel moved for one reason or another. Cas's just happened to be Dean.  
"Actually, yes, I do have a reason for why I showed up on your doorstep out of the blue." Gabriel took a swig of beer and spread his arms out wide, a grin growing on his face. "I'm gettin' married, Cas!"   
"What? Gabe, that's amazing news! Kali?" Castiel asked with a smile of his own. Gabriel nodded and Cas's next question was, "You guys were pretty back and forth for a while, you sure this is a good idea? Not to doubt you guys or anything... I just want to be sure you won't get hurt."  
"We love each other, Cas. There's a reason we were drawn back to each other time and time again. We're simply... meant to be." Gabe seemed to be getting lost in thought, but he snapped himself out of it. "And anyway, even if it doesn't work out, she's a divorce attorney, so we'll be alright."   
"My God, Gabe, don't joke about that stuff so early on." Castiel responded through muffled laughter.   
"What's Dean up to, anyway? Still the CEO of that military supply company?"  
"He is, he loves it. It stresses him out, but he loves his job."   
~~~~~~  
Dean hates his job. Ok, not all the time, but definitely right now. He's gone for one day, ONE day, and he's waist deep in emails, paperwork, and approval requests for various things.   
His stress skyrockets when he gets a call from the Chairman. Seeing as the chairman is the only person who can fire him, Dean thinks it's rightfully stressful to even be in a room with him.   
As Dean walked down the corridor to the conference room, his nerves were buzzing. He pushed the door open and saw twenty of his other executive and high ranking co workers looking up at him. He quickly located the first empty chair and occupied it.   
"Ah, welcome Dean. Alright, now that we're all here, this shouldn't take long at all." Standing at the head of the conference table, Chuck Shurley spoke with an air of confidence and power about him. He was, after all, on top of the food chain. Chairman's not an easy title to achieve.  
"I just wanted to invite you all to a little dinner party my wife, Becky, and I are throwing. You all have a plus one, and the purpose of this little soiree is to announce some huge news for our company. It's tomorrow night, I'll e-mail you our address and the time. Black tie casual. You won't want to miss this, I promise! Alright, that's all for now, you're dismissed."  
Everyone slowly filtered out, some quiet chatters about what the news could be. Someone grabbed his arm from behind, so he turned and saw one of his best friends, Charlie Bradbury, holding his elbow.   
"Dean, what do you think it is? He said its huge, does that mean there's been another bombing on base camps?" Charlie's brow was knit together as she searched Dean's eyes for an answer that wasn't there. "  
"Let's make up conspiracy theories over coffee, hm? I'm exhausted. And no, Charlie, I don't think he'd throw a dinner party over troops being slaughtered." Dean saw her relax and they started walking towards the break room, both craving Donut Shop from the Keurig that was waiting for them.  
~~~~~~  
When Dean walked in his front door at 7:15 that night, he heard a familiar voice wafting through the apartment.   
"Gabe? That you, man?" Dean felt a smile lift on his face. Gabriel was Dean's favorite of Cas's siblings, and it was a pleasant surprise to see him.  
"Hells yeah!" Gabe walked out of the guest room with Castiel behind him. When they reached each other, Dean pulled him into a one armed hug. when they pulled away, Gabriel continued. "How you been, dude?"  
"Livin' in paradise, as always." Dean replied when Cas walked up next to him. Dean turned and kissed Cas, just a quick peck, followed by another somewhat longer one.   
Gabriel cleared his throat. "Keep it PG, guys," but his small smile showed he was happy that everything was solid between them. Once Dean broke away, Gabe went on. "It cool with you if I stay the night? Cas was just showing me one of the guest rooms. I can get a hotel, if you'd rather, though. No pressure."   
With one arm around Cas's shoulders, Dean smiled. "Don't be ridiculous, we've got more room than we know what to do with. Take whichever guest room you'd like. Although i have to say, headed to bed at 7:20? seems like your gettin' old, Gabe."  
"Thanks a lot. I have case files to work through, douche. Regardless, goodnight guys!" Gabe called behind him as he disappeared up the stairs and pulled his suitcase behind him. The thing weighed a fuckton, Castiel had to get it from his car for him ("What the hell's in this Gabe? Cinder blocks?")  
"Isn't it a bit ridiculous we have three guest rooms, babe?" Cas asked, moving in front of Dean to properly wrap his arms around his boyfriend's chest.   
"Probably. But hey, I earned it and I'll do what I please with it. Besides, it's not like I'm exactly greedy. I give to charities and stuff, you know that." Dean pulled Cas tight against him and kissed the top of his head.   
"What a saint." Cas quipped.  
"Mhm. Oh! I almost forgot, today Chuck invited me and a few of my co-workers to a dinner party. Says he's gonna do some news reveal, supposedly whatever it is is a pretty big deal. I'm also allowed a plus one, so obviously I'll be taking Gabe."  
Castiel pulled away from the embrace with a toothy smile. "I'm sure he'd love to go." He leaned up and kissed dean, this time languid and relaxed, Cas being able to take his time now that there wasn't a pesky brother to interrupt.  
Dean slowly pulled away, a small dazed smirk lighting up his face. "I'm gonna go grab a shower, you wanna set up a movie?"   
"I'd love to, but you already know what I'm gonna pick. You sure you're up for it a 500th time?" Dean could see a small glint of hope in Cas's eyes, silently begging.   
Dean made a show of rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically, but when he looked back at his boyfriend, he gave up the act. Grinning down at Castiel, Dean answered, "Anything for you." Cas simpered at him and they shared one more kiss before separating. "I'll be out in 15, don't start without me! Oh, and make some popcorn, please?"   
"Of course. Hurry back, I missed you today."  
With that, Dean turned left into their bedroom and vanished from Cas's line of vision.   
When he returned, wearing a pair of old sweats and a t-shirt, Castiel had everything prepared. The Notebook's introduction screen looping the same music sequence over and over and his beautiful boyfriend splayed out on the couch, just wearing boxers and a t-shirt, with popcorn filling his cheeks.   
When Cas saw him, he motioned for Dean to sit with him. He had his legs extended, covering the better part of the couch, and pushed himself down even further. Dean sat at the right-most side with Cas laying back against his chest.   
"Comfy?" Dean asked while picking up the remote from the end table next to him.  
"Extremely. Start the movie?"  
"I've seen this movie far too many times because of you," Dean halfheartedly complained as he pressed play.  
"Yeah, maybe, but 'anything for me' kinda includes watching this until your eyes bleed."   
"Fair enough. You better be glad I love you." Dean said, staring at the back of Castiel's head with a soft smile.  
Cas seemed to feel his eyes on him because he turned his head and body to where he could meet Dean's gaze. With a fully straight face and gentle eyes, he replied, "I am. Every damn day, I think about how lucky I am."  
"Then that makes two of us." Dean stared into Castiel's eyes and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Now let's watch this dumb thing."  
And that's exactly what they did. About halfway through the movie, Cas laid his down in Dean's lap to where his face was towards the TV. "Just gonna get a little more comfortable." Dean could hear the exhaustion hanging heavy in his voice.   
"'Course, babe." He smirked. He knew Cas would fall asleep at any moment. Dean looked out across the couch to where Castiel's thin legs contrasted so nicely against the black leather. 'God, he's perfect. How did i get so lucky?'   
Instead of paying the movie any more mind, Dean thinks back to the things his father told him. He was drunk, of course, usually was after Mom died, but the things he said... they were unforgivable.  
Dean always believed one fact about getting drunk: your thoughts don't change, your behaviors do. If you kill yourself when you're drunk, do you get to wake up the next day because, oh, you were drunk, it doesn't count? No, that isn't how things work.   
So because that fact is true, how would you expect Dean to forgive his father for the verbal murder he committed?  
"Y'know what, Dean? Your mommy was the las' person who loved you. And she's fuckin' dead, ain't she? Whadda's that mean to you? 'Cause, see, to me, it means no one'll love you again. Yeah... That's it. 'S what it means." John would slur, late at night.   
The only reason Dean would even endure this was to make sure his dad could get up the stairs without killing himself. Of course, Dean would block him out, right? Of course he wouldn't listen to the fountain of horrible things that spewed from John's mouth night after night. Of course not.   
Not in the beginning, anyway. But slowly, John wore him down. He started believing these thing and for a long, long time after he left his dad to drink himself to death if he pleased, those things still floated in the back of Dean's consciousness. All the time, too. He was always worried Cas was going to leave him, simply because he wouldn't love Dean anymore. He thinks every good thing in his life will disappear. All because of what John Winchester said.  
By the end of the film, Dean was distraught all over again.  
"...D-Dean...? What time is it?" Dean was dragged to attention when he heard the sleep-addled voice beneath him. He looked down and saw a barely conscious Cas.  
"Don't worry about it, I gottcha." Dean brushed away his worried thoughts, picked Cas up (princess style), and carried him away from the rolling credits on the TV screen.   
Once in the bedroom, Dean pulled back the covers and laid Castiel down near the middle of the bed and watched him readjust himself. While Cas was falling back asleep, Dean took off his sweatpants and threw on an old Led Zeppelin shirt and crawled under the sheets next to Castiel.   
He wrapped his arms around Cas's narrow, bony shoulders and pulled him closer. Wearing Dean's faded (and, on Cas, huge) AC/DC shirt, his mop of black-ish hair, Dean couldn't resist. He knew it was cheesy as all hell, but he just had to.  
In a very soft voice, so as not to wake Cas, he began to sing their song. "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky, or a beautiful sunrise, there's so much they hold."  
Dean leaned his head down just a bit so he could reach Cas's forehead, and planted a gentle kiss there.  
"And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are, how old is your soul?" He continued, only pausing when he felt Cas shuffling for a moment. God, he could never let Cas know he was doing this, he'd never hear the end of how "adorable" and "sweet" he was. Dean wasn't ready for that kind of embarrassment.  
"Well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love," Dean closed his eyes and snuggled down further into the covers, closer to Cas.   
"I'm still lookin' up... I love you Cas." Dean nuzzled his head down into Cas's wild hair. Dean fell into slumber alongside Cas, just a tad too early to hear Cas respond with a muffled, "I love you too."


	3. The One Where Dean Fucks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know details, but I know that things will be ok. I love you so much, regardless of how much you may fuck up. Do you understand?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! The plot sort of takes off in this chapter, which is nice. Let me know what you think in the comments! Also feel free to alert me of any grammatical errors or anything, this chapter's unbetaed. Formatting's a bit off, please excuse. Thanks for reading <3  
> EDIT: I'm aware this chapter ends like the last two, and for that I apologize. I was rushed to get it done and couldn't think up an original ending! Next chapter won't be like that.

"Oh God, Dean, I have no idea what to wear." Cas held his wardrobe doors open and, with scrutinizing eyes, looked inside.

  

"Well, it's black tie casual, so I guess just wear the tux I bought you for Sammy's wedding- and oh, don't you dare forget that tie. You know the one." 

  

"Geez, Dean, it's just a blue tie." Although Cas's back was to him, Dean felt the sarcastic eye roll.

"Whatever, it's hot as fuck." He pulled Cas into his arms and spun him around. "And it brings out your eyes." Dean mockingly batted his eyelashes at him.

"Jesus, you're dumb." Cas barely concealed his chuckle.

"Maybe, but you love me." Dean leaned in for a kiss, which he received. 

"That I do." Cas leaned in for another chaste kiss. "Alright, we both need to get ready." Cas went to shove Dean, but when he pushed, Dean didn't move at all. His hands ended up resting on Dean's chest. 

  

"Fine, fine. I'm gonna grab a shower, I'd love it if you'd join me..." Dean pulled away and grabbed Cas's hand, pulling him towards the bathroom, but Cas shook his head, fond smile lighting up his face.

"You really are insufferable, Dean Winchester. Go shower by yourself, and if I hear moaning, you're a dead man. God knows I couldn't control myself then." Cas's eyes darkened and Dean slowly nodded, swallowed, and shuddered. After a moment of staring, he turned to walk to the double-headed, stone tiled shower.  
~~~~~~~~

  

Dean and Castiel showed up at Chuck's house (it was more of an estate, really) at 8:15, fashionably late as always. Cas linked his arm with Dean's, and they strode in the front door. Lead by what you could probably call a butler, they found the enormous main living and entertaining area. 

  

There was soft background piano music playing, presumably coming from the white grande piano in the corner, and a massive crystal chandelier hung 30 feet above their heads. there were waiters and waitresses scattered lightly around the room, each holding a plate with either drink or hors d'oeuvres on them. Almost half of the expected guests had arrived already, and they joined the small mass of people.

  

"Dean! Good to see you... who's this?" Chuck had a slightly disdainful expression, but he rapidly masked it with pseudo interest. His eyes glanced down to their arms so quickly Dean would have missed it had he blinked.

  

"Chuck, this is my boyfriend Castiel, Cas, Chuck Shurley, Chairman of Hunters Incorporated." Dean smiled, just a little put off by Chuck's earlier distasteful appearance. 

  

"Nice to meet you, Chuck, I hear good things about you." Cas extended his hand that wasn't on Dean's forearm and smiled that radiant smile that made Dean weak in the knees. 

  

Chuck stared at his hand for a moment, missing how Cas's smiled faltered. After a few seconds, he decided he wasn't going to catch cooties and gripped Cas in a firm handshake.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you as well. Care for champagne?" Chuck motioned for a nearby waiter and he hurried over, a bottle of very expensive looking alcohol and glasses filled with sparkling, light pink champagne sitting atop a silver platter. All three selected flutes and Chuck left them with a smile, letting them know that the reveal would be in twenty minutes before he left.

  

"That was kinda weird." Cas said under his breath so that no one but Dean could hear him.

"I know, I'm not really sure how to take that." Dean said, just as quietly. 

  

Slightly perturbed, the two intermingled and made light conversation with Dean's coworkers that had already arrived. Dean introduced  
Cas to most everyone they spoke with, getting a range of emotions. Some smiles fell a minuscule amount, some remained completely unaffected by it, and some smiles got just that much bigger. 

  

Dean heard a feminine voice and turned, seeing Charlie being escorted in, as they had been. She looked absolutely stunning in a simple but elegant black dress, silver necklace strung around her neck. The dress was tighter on her upper body, but once it hit her midriff, it flowed outward and off her body. Her bright red hair was hanging loose waves; yes, stunning is the right word. 

"Holy s-" Dean barely stopped himself, remembering that he was in a professional environment. "God, Charlie, you look... incredible." Charlie's face grew into a grin as she walked to where they were standing. 

"Hell yeah I do! But for what it's worth, thanks." There it was, that confidence that burned bright from her soul. Charlie still blushed a little bit, though, so Dean could tell what he said made an impact. "And, uh, who's this?" She asked, her gaze falling on Cas.

"Oh, I'm Castiel, Dean's boyfriend. You can call me Cas, if you want." Charlie looked at Dean with surprise evident in her eyes, but she was smiling nonetheless. Cas reached a hand out and met her slightly smaller, softer one in a handshake. Already, he could tell that she was gentle and kind, but sure of herself and wasn't going to take shit from anyone. He absolutely loved it.

  

"So Cas, what do you do?" Charlie sounded sincere, like she actually cared and wanted to get to know him better.

  

"I'm... kind of like a... housewife at the moment. I've been thinking about picking up some part time hours here and there, though. Can get kinda boring, sitting at home all day. What about you?" He responded.

  

"I'm the lead operator in Technology and Digital Security. I guess you could say I'm pretty good with computers." She winked at him, then Dean chimed in.

  

"Alright, I'm calling bullshit there. This woman is a miracle worker with a computer. Swear to God, she can hack anything at all. She's just... magical. No better word for it." Dean praised. 

  

"I'd like to put that to the test some day. I'm not too shabby with a PC, you know. Maybe we can see who's the better hacker here?" Cas challenged Charlie, which was never a good idea. 

  

"You're on." Charlie lowered her voice and squinted her eyes just slightly, like a cheetah about to pounce on its prey. 

"She takes this kind of stuff pretty seriously, babe, you're gonna get your ass handed to you on this one." Dean spoke around the chuckle that escaped him. "Oh, Charlie, I meant to ask, where's Gilda?"

  

"She's got a fever and she's vomiting, like, every 10 minutes. In fact, if she calls me, I'm gonna leave and take her to the ER. She's not retaining fluids, I don't have much of a choice." Charlie's worried expression and words showed Cas that Gilda was someone she obviously cared about, he just didn't know who. Sister, maybe?

  

"Uh, Charlie, who's Gilda?" 

"Oh! Right, you don't know. Duh. She's my fiance." A fond smiled crossed her face before the worried look returned. "She picked up a stomach bug somewhere and she's crazy sick right now. Unfortunate timing too, I wish you could have met her."

"I'm sure I will soon, whenever she's feeling better maybe we can all get together?" Cas looked between his boyfriend and his new friend. 

  

"We'd love to! I'll give Dean a call soon." 

  

"Excuse me, excuse me everyone." Chuck was on a pedestal in the front of the room, and everyone turned to him as he clinked his glass. 

  

"The reason I've brought you all together tonight is because I believe you should be among the first to know. Hunters, Inc. has just signed a deal with the Marines and the Navy." Dean pulled in a small gasp, making Cas wonder if this was a bigger deal than he thought it was. The crowd erupted in cheers around them, Dean joined in with an enormous smile busting out on his face.

  

"For those of you who aren't sure exactly what this means, this is a huge, huge deal for our company. This will increase production needs and outreach efforts to get these soldiers and sailors their weapons, which, in turn, increases income. Profoundly. Within a year of the contract being effective, the estimated profit will be double the current number. It's incredible." At that, Cas had his own smile blooming. This was huge for Dean, he was excited because of Dean's bursting-at-the-seams joy. 

  

"Thank you for your encouragement, this is going to be... massive," Chuck was almost giddy when he spoke, completely carefree and relieved now that everyone knew. He climbed off the pedestal and rejoined the chattering crowd, grin plastered on his face.

"Come on, let's head over there, talk to the big kahuna." Charlie waggled her eyebrows and walked in Chuck's direction. 

  

Just as the two men were about to follow, Charlie rushed back to them. "Nah, no, let's just stay here." Dean could tell she was hiding  
something.

  

"Charlie, what is it? What's going on over there?" Dean squinted his eyes at her.

  

"Nothing, Dean, really, just stay here. You guys shouldn't go over there, that's all." Charlie smiled innocently at Cas and Dean.

"Doesn't look like nothin'." Dean nonchalantly craned his neck to look at the small crowd. They were speaking in hushed voices with amused smiles playing on their lips. "Come on, Cas, let's go see what's so funny, hm?" Dean dragged Cas along, his own suspicion beginning to grow.

  

As they neared the group, they heard someone say, "Hush, shut up, they're right there!" 

  

"Hey guys, what's the topic of conversation over here?" Dean asked, not intimidated by anyone in the group (unlike Cas).

"Well, see, we were talking about baseball." Zachariah answered through a laugh. "We just tonight found out one of our favorite players bats for, um, another team." The others in the clique snickered, but one look from Dean had them all silent and straight-faced. He looked over at Cas and saw his cheeks turning an angry red.

  

"Oh, that's real clever Zach." Dean put up a strong front, but really, it hurt. It hurt because Zachariah sounded just like John. 

  

His mind drifts back to one specific night, 10 years ago. His dad had just found him kissing a boy in his room, and after he threw the kid out the front door in a drunken rage, he turned to Dean and punched him square in the jaw. "Ya think this's what your mom woulda wanted for ya? To be takin' dick up your ass?" Another punch, this one to his ribs. "Nah, boy, Mary would hate you are, she'd hate you!" John would scream between hiccups. Dean remembered the words like they were yelled at him yesterday, felt the blows as though they had just come, and he remembered feeling his fist clench up at his father's detrimental words. Exactly like he could feel them clenching now.

  

"Dean, we aren't trying to be rude. All we're saying is we're surprised that you're a queen." Chuck stepped in, and Cas knew that this could only go downhill from here. 

  

"Come on, we're all adults here, can we not act like homophobic teenagers, please?" Cas chipped in, trying to relieve the growing tension between Dean and his boss.

  

Chuck, not paying any mind to Castiel, continued, and stepped out of the crowd toward Dean.

  

"Now, you look at him-" Chuck paused to point at Cas, eyes locked on Dean's, "and it's obvious, written all over him. You, on the other hand, you don't seem like a fairy, Dean. You're masculine, bold, smart, not like that faggot you're with. It's surprising, and a bit insulting to our company, really." 

Dean felt the rage rush through him, and he knew he had lost control. It all happened in slow motion for him, though. The crowd gasping as he lunged at the chairman, Cas grabbing his arm and trying with all his might to hold him back from ending his career, he was numb, he didn't feel any of it. He threw his fist out and it slammed into Chuck's nose, hard. There was a loud cracking sound, and Dean pulled his fist back to his body. Chuck stumbled backwards, almost falling before Becky caught him. Dean's knuckles were covered in blood, as were Chuck's lips and chin. Blood was gushing out of his nose like a river. 

There was a moment where everyone was silent, one of the waiters rushed over with a cloth to mop the blood from Chuck's face, and everyone else just stared at Dean. 

"Don't... ever... talk about him like that." Dean's chest was heaving and there were tears burning behind his eyes, both from the pain of his fist breaking someone's nose and of hearing those things said to him yet again.

  

Immediately after Dean spoke, Chuck stood up straight. He had a cloth pressed tight against his nose, holding the bridge together. His red-stained lips began to move, but Dean barely registered what he said. He already knew what was coming.

"Get the hell out of my house before I call the police. Don't bother showing up at work tomorrow, I'll have your things shipped to you. You know, I guess you proved me wrong, because that was pretty damn stupid Dean. You're not irreplaceable, I'll have your position filled by the end of the week." When he said that, Zachariah's eyes lit up and he grinned a snake-like smile. 

  

Dean clenched his jaw and looked at the ground, spinning on his heal to find two of his best friends with their mouths hanging open.. "Come on, Cas. Charlie, don't forget to call me." He gave her a small, tight smile, and she nodded, still in a state of shock.

  

Dean walked to the entrance, Cas hot on his heals. He wanted to say something to Dean, but he was too angry and he didn't know what to say. On the ride home, the Impala was unusually silent. No conversation, no AC/DC, there wasn't even the noise of the tire hitting a bump in the road. There was nothing.

  

They rode the elevator up in silence as well, and when they got inside, the first word was spoken by Gabriel. 

  

"Hey guys! How was-" Gabe stopped, taking in the expressions on their faces, Dean's blood stained and bruised knuckles, and Cas's flushed face. "I think I'm gonna go out for a drink, might end up staying at a hotel." Which roughly translated to, "Holy shit, I don't know what happened tonight, but you need to sort some shit out. Bye." With that, Gabe ran upstairs, grabbed a suitcase and brushed past Dean and Cas. "Have a nice night, guys." Gabe said before pulling the door closed behind him. 

Cas turned to stare at the man next to him, finally able to form words. "Dean, what in the everloving fuck was that?" 

"I think his name was Gabe." Dean said with a ditsy smile on his face. In the silence that followed, Dean sighed, walked over to the sofa, and sat down. "I don't know, alright? I have no self control, I guess." 

  

"That's not good enough, dammit! You don't even act like you care! I know what they were saying was wrong but you acted like a fucking sixteen year old back there. And now you don't have a job, either. Fantastic, great going." Cas was pacing in front of Dean, who was just a slumped figure on the couch. He had his elbows resting on his knees and his head hung down between his shoulders, like a dog being scolded. 

  

"I'm sorry. I know I fucked up majorly, I'm so sorry Cas." Castiel could hear the waver of his voice and the watery tone. He crouched down in front of him and saw a tear drop fall to the floor, followed quickly my two more. "I'm just so sorry."

"Fuck, look at me Dean." Dean did as he was told and he met Cas's eyes. His lip was quivering, tears silently streaming down his flushed cheeks and dripping down off his chin, and Cas could feel his heart breaking in his chest. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. But Dean, what's going on? Please tell me what you're thinking, baby." His tone was much gentler as he reached up and wiped Dean's tears off his face, but new ones immediately replaced them. 

"I'm so sorry, Cas, I let you down, I let myself down. I embarrassed you, I can't believe how I acted. I fucked everything up. I promised I'd always take care of you, I promised, and I fucked it all up. I'm gonna have to move, there's no way I'll be able to afford this place." Dean gestured around them at the huge apartment and continued rambling, tears slipping down his face faster than ever. "I've lost my house, my job.... I've lost everything." He finished his rant on and completely broke down. 

Cas grabbed his shoulders, pushing him upright until he could sit next to him. Dean fell into Cas and sobbed, his shoulders shaking and his face pushed into Cas's lithe chest. Cas held his shaking boyfriend and let him get it out of his system. When his crying had subsided, Cas cupped Dean's face in his hands and pulled him up to eye level. 

"Dean. You? You're not losing me. I'm not going anywhere, not without you. You need to know that this will all work out. We can stay with Gabe and Kali until we find a suitable place. You can sell this, get the money from that and save it, and we'll both get jobs. Now since you broke one of the most powerful men on this side of the country's nose, it might be hard to find you a job here. We can go to Washington State or something, I don't know details, but I know that things will be ok. I love you, regardless of how much you may fuck up. Do you understand?" 

  

Dean slightly nodded, feeling just a little encouraged by his words.

"Good. I'm gonna grab a shower, then I'm gonna cuddle the fuck out of you." Dean chuckled a bit at that and allowed Cas to get out from underneath him. 

  

When he got out of the shower, he found Dean under the covers, small, almost unnoticeable tears falling over the bridge of his nose, sliding under his left eye before they hit the pillow. Castiel saw the tears, though, saw everything about this man in front of him, and went to him. He had on a pair of boxers and that was it, his attire matching Dean's. Cas crawled under the curled himself back into Dean's chest. 

  

"Let's get tattoos, Dean. Matching ones or something." Cas suggested out of the blue. 

  

"Uh, no thanks. I love you more than anything, but do you know how much that'd hurt, babe? Can't do it." 

"You're such a baby. Whatever. We're getting tattoos, this isn't the end of this conversation."

  

"I'm sure it's not." Dean rolled his eyes but huffed out a laugh.

  

A few moments of silence passed and Cas was almost asleep when Dean said, "I think you're my soulmate."

  

Cas blinked once, twice, then, "What?" 

  

"I said, I think you're my soulmate." Dean buried himself down farther, pulling Castiel closer to him.

"I heard you, I just wanted to hear you say it again." Cas turned around in Dean's arms, smiling so hard Dean was sure his face would split in two. "And you know what?" He sobered up a little, answering his own question. "I think you're mine, too. My heart is just happy when I'm with you, in the purest sense of the word. I love you, Dean." 

  

"I love you too, baby, so much."


End file.
